marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange Vol 1 2
| cover date = September, 2005 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Publishing, Inc. | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Stan Lee; Roy Thomas; Jim Lawrence; Denny O'Neil | pencilers = Steve Ditko; Bill Everett; Dan Adkins; Marie Severin; George Tuska | inkers = Bill Everett; Dan Adkins | cover artists = Steve Ditko | colorists = Michael Kelleher | letterers = Artie Simek; Al Kurzrok | editors = Cory Sedlmeier; Stan Lee (original) | previous = Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 1 | next = Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 3 }} Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 2 was released in September, 2005 and reprints issues #142-168 of [[Strange Tales Vol 1|Strange Tales, Volume 1]]. The stories within this volume were recolored by Michael Kelleher. The original volumes were edited by Stan Lee while the collected volumes were edited by Cory Sedlmeier. The inset cover art illustration was drawn by Steve Ditko. Issues * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #142 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #143 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #144 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #145 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #146 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #147 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #148 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #149 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #150 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #151 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #152 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #153 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #154 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #155 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #156 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #157 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #158 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #159 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #160 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #161 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #162 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #163 * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #164 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #165 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #166 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #167 * Strange Tales, Volume 1 #168 Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Ancient One * Clea * Wong * Victoria Bentley Villains: * Dormammu * Kaluu * Umar * Yandroth Other Characters: * Veritas * Amtor the Unspeakable * Eternity Creatures: * Demons of the Dark Dimension * Mindless Ones * Griffins Locations: * Babylon * The Dark Dimension * Himalayas * Tibet :* Kamar-Taj :* Temple of the Ancient One * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Amulet of Agamotto * Bolts of Bedevilment * Book of the Vishanti * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * Flames of Regency * Flames of the Faltine * Lamp of Lucifer Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 2 at Comics.org * Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 2 at Comic Vine * Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, Volume 2 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange Vol 1 Category:2005 comic book issues Category:September, 2005 comic book issues Category:Hardcovers